creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Since that "Grounded Videos" fetish is basically dead....
It's gaming tem, ladens. :^)))) The Game Here's how you do the play of the game: # Grab any type of beverage and a cup. # Pour drink into cup. # Go on Youtube/the Goanimate website. # Take a sip for every Grounded Video you see. # Take a drink for every time it's made by some "Famous" Goanimator. # Take a sip every time it's made in Goanimate. # Take a chug every time it's made in Microsoft Paint. # Take a sip every time it's creator is probably a 9 (Or 32) year old who lives in their basement stuck screaming at a online picture of their least favorite character. # Take a drink if the title spoils the whole video. # Start video. # Take a drink if the character who gets grounded is Warren Cook. # Take a sip if the character who gets grounded is a villain. # Take a long, good, chug if the character who gets grounded is a "Baby Show" character. # If the character who gets grounded is Dora or Caillou, take 2 long, good, chugs. # If the setting is in the characters "House", take a drink. # If the setting is in a school, take a drink. # If the setting is in a restaurant, take a sip. # If the setting is at the movie theater, take a chug. # If the setting is anywhere else, drink the whole cup. (Don'tactuallydrinkthecup) # If the thing the character does is something that a person can get grounded for in real life, don't take a drink. # Smell the drink if what the character does is really dangerous and could kill them but the parents are so bad at parenting they just ground their child anyways. # Lick the cup if the character gets grounded for the littlest of reasons. (Ex: Going outside, watching a show, drinking/eating) # Throw the cup if the character gets grounded for nothing. # Drink the whole cup if the character is grounded for a number that isn't a number. # Take a drink if the character gets grounded because they got in trouble at school for the stupidest reason ever. # Take a drink for every time you hear the word "Grounded". # Take a drink for every time you hear "Kidaroo" or "Scary Voice". # Take a drink if the creator is in the video. # Take a drink if the creator has a "Girlfriend". # Take a drink if the creator's "Girlfriend" is probably a 60 year old man in real life. # Take a drink if the creator's "Girlfriend" tries to be sexy. And fails, horribly. # Take a drink if the creator's "Girlfriend" wants the creator's attention all to herself. # If there's a "Boyfriend", repeat all of rules #30, #31 and #32 but with the "Boyfriend'. # Take a drink if the character's "David" crying voice ends with "Urwata". (If the crying is over 10 seconds long) Category:Pages that are supposed to be a joke and should not be read by young, sensitive people Category:Grounded Videos Category:Games